Refractory Period
by darkalbino
Summary: That damn pink rabbit isn't the only one who can keep going and going, just ask Sasuke. NaruSasuNaru. PWP.


**Title**: Refractory Period

**Rating**: M

**Author**: darkalbino, illi, me (me, myself, and I)

HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!

Let it be known that on this, the fifth day of the...tenth right? yes! the fifth day of the tenth month in the year of twenty oh eight, darkalbino has finally balled up the courage and balls (figuratively) to write a NARUSASU! Well...partially, but I'll get better, I'm still learning people!

I dedicate this with my whole heart and love to my readers who have stuck it out through all my SasuNaru while fighting down their NaruSasu cravings and waited patiently for this day to arrive, I thank thee -kisses-

**Summary**: That damn pink rabbit isn't the only one who can keep going and going, just ask Sasuke. NaruSasuNaru. PWP.

**Warnings**: There is both **SASUNaru** and **NARUSasu **in this. PWP. And...usual shit, it's M, figure it out.

**Disclaimer**: None of the sexy bishis belong to me...hell, none of the ugly bishis belong to me either...if there were any that is...

**Beta'd by**: Ashi-Eiketsu

**Refractory Period**: (pertaining to males) a period of time after ejaculation in which it is physiologically impossible for further orgasm or stimulation. Typically minimal in teen years and can last anywhere from a few minutes to several hours.

* * *

**xxxRefractory Periodxxx**

Naruto gave a low, throaty moan as his body shot up and down against the hardwood floor of Sasuke's bedroom, the elder shinobi thrusting fervently in and out of the blonde.

With one tan leg hooked over a pale shoulder and the other wound around a sculpted waist, Naruto banged his head against the ground as Sasuke struck his prostate with little mercy. His arms flew up over his eyes with a grumbled curse of pleasure and he tightened his hold on the other man, forcing him even deeper.

Sasuke grunted at the action, his hips working frantically against the round, tan ass that he was currently ramming himself into. Their rocking bodies glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, and Sasuke felt the leg on his shoulder slide down to encircle his waist as well, jerking him, if possible, even closer into the shrouding heat of Naruto's passage. He smirked down at him, a drop of sweat teetering on his chin, "Shit dobe" he teased, "all you have to do is- AHH!" his head dipped with the cry as Naruto squeezed himself around him and pivoted his hips upward.

"Just shut up and- ahn -shut up and fuck me, asshole."

Sasuke's lips curled at the order. His hips slowed significantly, until his thrusts became harsh, shallow, and teasing against the younger male, making him growl in annoyance, "Shut up huh..." Sasuke muttered breathlessly, "funny, I thought that was my line."

Naruto snorted through heavy breaths and propped himself on his elbows, his body beginning to roll repeatedly as he started slamming himself against Sasuke's penetrating cock.

The Uchiha chuckled slightly and quickly cupped the blonde's ass with both hands, fingers digging into the warm, slick flesh as he pulled up. He grinned at the other before leaning down, hips still moving, and skillfully swallowed his leaking shaft halfway before giving one unforgiving suck. Both their bodies angled at odd positions.

Naruto's head fell back with a guttural moan as Sasuke's tongue and lips worked around his dick, the bastard never once easing up on his thrusts. _'Damn...multi-tasking...talented...flexible...'_ "Bastard." he rasped the last thought out loud, feeling his climax approaching at an alarming pace as his elbows gave out beneath him.

Sasuke laughed at him, the vibrations coursing up Naruto's cock and bringing him to his peak, releasing into Sasuke moments before Sasuke spilled inside of him as well.

Sasuke let the softening member slip from his lips, rolling his tongue over the sensitive flesh to clean any residue before pulling himself out of the other man.

When Sasuke let go of his ass, Naruto dropped to the floor with an audible 'thump', a white smile on his face as he came down from his sexual high. The blonde sat up cautiously, legs still loosely wrapped around his lover as he did so. He smiled to find Sasuke staring half-lidded at him and panting slightly, still fogged from his own orgasm, and noticed a few droplets of his cum that dotted Sasuke's chin.

His lips tilted further in a slow smile, "Well well, Mr. OCD missed a few spots."

Sasuke gave the other's words a curious expression before grunting in surprise when Naruto tugged him closer with his legs and grabbed his pale jaw between his fingers, "Let me get that for you baby." he purred, jerking Sasuke's face to his before swiping his tongue over the flawless skin and picking up his seed.

Sasuke growled and shoved him back, wiping his chin against his shoulder in irritation, "I told you not to call me that, moron."

Naruto pouted and strengthened his leg-hold on the Uchiha, "Stop calling me a moron and I will, bastard." His pout changed to a grin when Sasuke rolled his eyes. The blonde reached forward and tugged Sasuke to him with a hand placed behind his neck, smashing their mouths in a kiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed back against Naruto, shoving his tongue between pink lips to come in contact with another.

Wet and warm, both muscles fought for dominance, earning a soft groan from both men.

Naruto's hand snaked down from Sasuke's neck, gliding down his arm and side and dropping to curl into his inner thigh, teasing the sensitive flesh with short strokes of his fingers and patterns made with his thumb. He removed his legs from around Sasuke and got on his knees, his free hand tangling into Sasuke's hair and tugging slightly as the kiss became more urgent.

Sasuke moaned quietly at the blonde's wandering hands, his own reaching around to grab at a full ass that fit so perfectly within his touch.

The hand on Sasuke's thigh moved up to his hip, gripping it sternly as Naruto's mouth strayed from Sasuke's to trail kisses and bites down his chin and throat. Naruto yanked Sasuke closer with a soft growl against his skin, already feeling his erection swell once more between his legs, "Round two." he whispered.

Sasuke had no time to decipher the words before his found himself hissing from the painful impact of his back hitting a wall. And words died on his tongue from the disorientation of having his feet lifted off the ground as his knees were hooked on elbows, not to mention the fact that Naruto had just latched on rather roughly to one of his nipples.

When he finally _could _speak, the words weren't pretty, "Dobe! What the fuck!" He pushed brutally at Naruto's shoulders but his position left him at a disadvantage.

The blonde snickered and placed his palms on either side of the wall, holding Sasuke's legs far apart, "Sorry teme, but the only way I ever get to fuck you is if I catch you by surprise. You're just such an unagreeable jerk, you know?" He shot forward for a slamming kiss but Sasuke wrenched his head away, his eyes flashing murder, "Put. Me. _Down_. Uzumaki." His nails dug into Naruto's shoulders in warning.

The blonde grinned smugly at him, "Selfish too. Don't sit here threatening me like you don't like it when I'm inside you, prideful bastard." He accentuated his words by lowering his arms and bringing them in so Sasuke slid down onto the tip of a hard, stiff, and already leaking erection.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, anger temporarily forgotten, "Seriously dobe? You _just _orgasmed-"

"Well you get me hot, teme, what's the problem?" Naruto chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's half-hard member and began stroking somewhat roughly, forcing Sasuke to put more effort in his glare lest they roll back from his pleasure.

Naruto leaned forward so their foreheads touched, "C'mon _baby_, you can't tell me you don't like the idea of me fucking you up against the wall." The cock in his hand stiffened considerably at his words, making him smirk in a very Uchiha-like way, "_Noodle_ seems to like it-"

"What the fuck have I told you about naming my dick?!" Sasuke hollered. The fucking ramen obsessed baka, he _knew _Sasuke hated that shit.

The blonde shrugged and traced his tongue over Sasuke's lips, only to have the other try to take a savage bite out of it before Naruto jerked away, "Something tells me you'll kick my ass if I move my arms." he gave a huge, shit-eating grin, "So I guess that means you'll have to prep yourself for me, ne?" His member twitched at the image of Sasuke reaching down to finger himself for the other male.

The faintest of blushes tinted pale cheeks, and Sasuke scowled darkly at him, "Like hell usuratonkachi, I'd rather take it dry."

Naruto scoffed lightly, surprised that Sasuke would admit to 'taking it' at all. His hips reared back slightly, "Fine" he said, "your choice." He slammed into the other.

Sasuke let out a startled breath, biting down a full yell as he expected the pain. The hand on his cock resumed its strokes as Naruto carefully pulled out and slid right back in, pushing their foreheads together once more as they panted into each other's mouths.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted in a pained wrinkle, his dark eyes boring into electric blue as Naruto rocked against him, tan hips working furiously.

When the blonde managed to strike Sasuke's prostate, the Uchiha failed to bite down a sharp cry of delight from the bliss that tore through his senses. Naruto grinned at this and angled his hips to aim for that spot, lips spreading further when he earned another restrained shout in response, "Like that, huh teme?" he teased between grunts.

Sasuke growled deeply but did not deny it, the discomfort fading out into ecstasy from the repeated action. He felt Naruto move down until lips were at his throat, and he rolled his eyes, smirking, before tilting his head back to allow his dobe access. His hips rolling slightly to meet with the blonde's.

Naruto smiled at the fact that Sasuke was participating and opened his mouth to capture a patch of creamy skin between his teeth, swiping his tongue and sucking greedily on the flesh while his hips crashed repeatedly against Sasuke's ass, his hand quickening to short jerks over the other's swelled penis.

Sasuke moaned and bit his bottom lip at the treatment, feeling a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach."Fuck..." He hissed when Naruto's biting became violent and his hand shot to a blonde head, jerking him away and bolting forward to return the favor by clamping onto the blonde's sun kissed throat, earning a yelp of shocked pleasure. One hand fell from Naruto's shoulder, and Sasuke maneuvered it between them until it wound up between Naruto's legs, cupping his sac.

Naruto was panting harshly, his eyes screwed shut as he rammed himself in and out of Sasuke, lost in the tight warmth and the feel of his balls cradled in Sasuke's skillful fingers. Fingers that began to move and massage and _squeeze _and- "Oh fuck Sasuke!" he yelled, holding his hips up as he came inside the Uchiha.

Naruto's cum splashed against Sasuke's walls, causing the raven to burst beneath tan fingers. Sasuke's own shout was muffled by the flesh that occupied his mouth, yet he shuddered against the blonde as his body shook with his second orgasm of the night.

Naruto mewled softly as he dropped to his knees and felt Sasuke release his throat with a soft suck and swift lick over the hurt. He pulled out of Sasuke and took a few deep breathes, arms moving out from under pale knees and fingers coming up to wrap around his shoulders.

Sasuke exhaled and inhaled heavily through his nose and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall as the pleasure fog gradually cleared up. His body was humming pleasantly from both the heat of Naruto's body and the afterglow of sex, darkness playing around the edges of his vision in a promise of rest.

Which is why he was so fucking startled when he was suddenly flipped and slammed back-first against the ground, a grinning and- for God's sake -horny blonde straddling him.

Naruto reached behind him and grabbed at Sasuke's limp length, pumping the organ eagerly, his intentions clear.

Sasuke blinked rapidly to clear his vision and scowled up at the slightly smaller male, "Fuck Naruto, _again_?"

Naruto grinned at the choice of words, "_Exactly_."

Sasuke gaped at him, his eyes flicking down to find Naruto's seal burning red on his stomach, manifesting his excitement. He shook his head and bucked his hips, causing Naruto to pause in his actions and stare down curiously at him. "What's wrong? We've gone _four_ times in one night before!"

"Dobe, I love sex just as much as you do. But I just came back less than _five hours ago_ from a mission and you expect me to be able to stay up all night with you fucking each other?"

Naruto's lower lip came out in a pout, his erection thick and waiting for attention, "But-"

Sasuke sat up slightly, his eyes fixed on the blonde's well endowed manhood, "I mean, Christ, ever heard of a fucking refractory period?"

Naruto's brow bunched, "A what?"

Sasuke sneered and grabbed at a bronzed arm, "A _refractory period_."

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a period of time after ejaculation when a male cannot experience further orgasm or stim-"

Naruto's eyes flashed heatedly, his features twisting in a scowl, "You fucking sick _bastard_! Don't bring SCIENCE into this!" he shouted before shoving Sasuke back on the floor, "Just one more!"

"Baka, I _can't_. We don't all have demons trapped inside of us that bestow endless stamina!"

Naruto shoved a finger in his lover's face, "That's a damn dirty lie and you know it! I told you we've gone more times than this before!"

Sasuke frowned and smacked the younger man's finger away, "Then in that case, I just _won't_." He stated simply before shoving the blonde off of him and standing up. Sasuke somewhat limped to the bed (he wasn't as used to having his ass pounded as Naruto was) and got in.

Naruto stood up from the floor and huffed something about "whiny Uchiha bitches" before turning to the bathroom to make acquaintance with a cold shower.

About ten minutes later, Sasuke was pulled out of his half-conscious state when the bed dipped behind him as a result of Naruto getting in.

The blonde layed down and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, curling into him from behind so they were spooning, his member soft against the raven's sore backside.

After a few more moments of silence, Naruto whispered a quiet "sorry" in Sasuke's hair, squeezing him closer for extra measure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. Honestly, the blonde was such a woman sometimes. With all his cuddling and his apologies...and then "alpha male Naruto" was just a huge hormone with blonde hair and limbs...why the hell did he put up with him?

Oh...

Sasuke closed his eyes.

That's right...

"I love you, dobe." he grumbled.

Naruto grinned widely against the back of Sasuke's neck, "What was that Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Either you heard me or you didn't." he spat back, growling when Naruto chuckled and leaned up to nip at his ear. "Yeah teme," he breathed, "me too."

**-Owari-**

* * *

dear god that was difficult...i wanted to keep them in character so uke sasuke was really hard to write...hope i did okay.

i think this might be too much sex for one story...PFFT! too much sex! as if there were such a thing.

just FYI: this came to mind after i learned about "refractory periods" in psychology, and the only reason Naruto is the sex beast in here and not Sasuke is because he would not know what a RP was...so his stupidity got Sasuke the short end of the stick. Plus the whole "endless stamina" thing, it just fit.

my first narusasu...i'm still a bit shocked. well, expect it more people.

reviews pwz X3

**PS**: i have no idea when I'm going to get time for "Love Bites", and I meant to put this in the A/N of the next chapter but I'm sick of waiting so I'm just gonna do it now, most likely though, if you've been to my profile recently, you've seen it: "ne0guardian" has created her own DOUJINSHI out of "Love Bites" that she is posting on her deviant art page. So far, she has all of chapter one done and I think it is just absolutely amazing...but that might be a biased opinion n.n; since it's my story. And the front and back covers are drool worthy, she's doing a fantastic job.

Any who, the link is on my profile if you wanna check it out. Peace out loves!


End file.
